


Lace and Stockings

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: Love, Lust and Sex: Timothee's Dom World [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fishnet, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties Kink, Rimming, Stockings, bareback, men wearing panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Timothée wants to see Armie wearing the lace panties he bought him.





	Lace and Stockings

The moon light makes his body glisten, the muscles of his back are perfect outlined and as he bends over to take off his pants, that gorgeous and smooth ass right on my face, I feel my entire body catch on fire and my cock harden in an instant.

 As ordered, he is wearing the black lace panties and the fishnet stockings I bought him. The way the panties fit on his ass, the way the color contrasts with his skin and how the stockings hug his thighs so perfectly makes my mouth water and precum ooze out of me.

 He spreads his legs, touches his toes and sticks his ass up for me. Through the thin fabric of the panties, I can see his pink little hole and it's blinking already, desperate for my touch. It's a dirty and beautiful sight.

 My hands run down his back, feeling every inch of his muscles and skin and he shivers. I smile at myself, licking my lips as I grab onto his ass cheeks, the feel of the lace and the warmth of his body drives me insane and without much thought I bury my face in between his cheeks.

 He gasps as I lap on his twitching hole through the lace, wetting the surface as my hands run down his legs, feeling the stocking. I pinch on his thighs, slap his cheeks and then move to his crotch. 

His cock is confined in the tight panties, the area around his cock head damp with precum. He is throbbing and his balls are heavy and ready to unload. The excitement of wearing panties is driving him insane and yet the poor thing will have to wait a lot more until he can even consider shooting that load of his.

 I moan in between his cheeks, my nose brushing against his hole and taking in his heavenly scent. I am overwhelmed by his smell, his soft skin and the feeling of the lace in my face. I dig a hole into the panties, my mouth desperately searching for his anus, kissing and sucking on it as he shudders, his knees going weak as his arousal gets higher.

 I lick on my fingers and push into him. Thrusting and scissoring as he pushes his ass back, fucking himself in my fingers as the nice little slut he is. I bite hard on his ass, my teeth leaving a mark as he throws his head back, loud moans echoing in the quiet apartment.

 He is beautiful and my cock can barely take it. I crave for the warmth and tightness of him, I crave for the feel of the lace and stockings against my skin as I am buried deep inside of him. I wanna hear him beg for more and I wanna feel his muscles clench around me, milking my cock until I shoot a load all over him.

 I slap his ass, the way his flesh jiggles and the contentment sigh that leaves him is all I can take. I watch as he glistens with my spit and I wish he could see it, I wish he knew how beautiful his hole looks framed by the torn panties.

 I pull him down on my lap, his hips moving from side to side, humping my aching cock and I throw my head back, my breathing heavy and my mind racing as I imagine how amazing he will look when I come all over his face.

 I pull on his hair as my lips trace his feverish skin. " _Ride me, babe. I wanna see your big round ass swallowing my cock._ "

 He reaches behind him, pulling his cheeks apart just like he knows I love it and slids down on my cock. He goes slow, savouring each inch he takes before he impales himself on me, my throbbing cock buried to the hilt, the soft touch of the lace panties against my skin, my hands on the stockings. I could cum right there.

 There's nothing more delicious than when he starts bouncing on my cock, his back arched and the sweat running down his body, making his skin slippery and shiny. I see his hands moving and when he is just about to palm himself through the black lace I take a hold of his wrists and pull his arms back.

 I keep a hold of him with one hand while the other pulls on his hair, yanking his head back as he gaps loud. His blue eyes turned dark with lust and pleasure.

 " _Did I say you could touch yourself?"_

  _"N-no, daddy"_ His hoarse and shaky voice fills my ears and my cock twitches. The sight of this giant, muscled and older man calling me daddy will always be one of the most arousing things to ever happen.

 I slap his ass and he moves even faster on me, his muscles milking my cock, driving me closer and closer to a powerful orgasm. I pull him close, his back pressed on my chest and I let my fingers trace his furry chest, my fingertips brushing against his erect nipples.

 My eyes are stuck on his cock though, the long and thick shaft is aching to be freed from the panties, leaking desperately and one touch away from cumming. As beautiful and inviting as it is, I have to control my urge to touch him. I want to leave him desperate.

 When I pull out of him, he whines and his hole clenches around an imaginary cock, begging to be filled once more. I push him to the bed, straddle his chest and wrap my hand around his neck. After all this time I know exactly where to touch to leave him breathless and as I tighten my hold around him, his lips part and his eyes roll back.

 My right hand is squeezing my cock, my breathing gets hasty and I curse at myself as I feel every single muscle of my body stiff. A torrent of cum comes out of me and coats his face. He smiles proudly, the white thick semen drying on his beard and I lick my lips, still feeling my body shake in post orgasmic bliss.

 He sticks his tongue out to me and I know exactly what he wants. I run my finger through his face and feed him with my cum, his tongue swirling around my fingers and I close my eyes, a low moan leaving my lips. He moans too and stirs underneath me, when I open my eyes again, he is looking at me with pleading eyes and I smile. Just as desperate as I wanted him to be.

 " _Say it, babe, say what you want"_

  _"Please let me cum"_

 I shake my head as I slid off of him and get on my knees in between his legs. " _You can do better than this, babe"_

  _"Please, daddy, let me cum"_

 I smile, my lips leaving soft kiss on his thighs, my hands rubbing on his stocking covered legs. " _Say it again, you know I love when you say it"_

  _"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy"_

  _"Fuck",_ I mumble to myself before tracing my tongue through the lace panties. I wrap my lips around the cock head and suck on it, the taste of his precum and the fabric making my body tingle.

 He arches his back, a loud, animalistic moan filling the apartment as he cums, wetting my lips and drenching the panties. He pants as he comes down from his high, his blue eyes heavy as he stares at me and smiles.

 " _Thank you, daddy"_

 I smile back, remove the panties from him and bring it to my nose, inhaling deeply and letting myself get high on his scent. When I lie back on the bed, arms and legs wrapped around him, I kiss him deeply and feel his body softening under my touch.


End file.
